Cim'Hofal (A Spaceific Universe)
Cim'Hofal is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Cim'Hofal Hizik Gender : Male Age : 510 Species : Honsalak Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Free-Lance Medic Notable Relations : N/A Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Vobrabos Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Support *Difficulty : Easy *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Dual Submachine Guns Cim'Hofal uses his dual submachine guns to shoot and damage his enemies with. *Weapon Type : Submachine Gun *Firing Mode : Fully Automatic *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Small *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Short *Recoil Amount : Medium First Ability : Crafted Medkits Cim'Hofal can continuously craft medkits overtime without any interaction that he must then drop whenever he wishes for his damaged allies to walk over and pick up and then be healed. *Ability Type : Healing/Deployable *Healing Amount : Medium (On Pick Up) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Infinite *Maximum Range : Minor *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : Small (On Pick Up) Second Ability : Healing Spray Cim'Hofal can repeatedly use a medical spray to cause allies to heal overtime after they have been hit by it until the spray runs out and must be left to be refilled before it can be used again. *Ability Type : Healing *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : Dependent (Can Be Cancelled) *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Small *Total Cooldown : Minor-Medium (Depending On How Much Used) *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Third Ability : Healing Sprint Cim'Hofal can start sprinting with full control and be getting healed during the process of doing so so that he may escape from combat or even enter combat quicker but be able to get hit. *Ability Type : Movement/Healing *Movement Bonus/Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime)/Small (Overtime) *Usage Time : Dependent *Last Time : Dependent *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Short *Ultimate Charge : N/A Ultimate Ability : Critical Guidance Cim'Hofal uses his years of experience to start automatically getting critical hits with each of his shots while all allies that are within range of him will also feel the effect of this experience. *Ability Type : Buffing *Damage Boost : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Medium *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Health Regeneration All supports will start automatically healing until full over time after no longer taking damage for a few seconds but they will stop healing as soon as they start being hit again unless if they reach full health. *Ability Type : Passive/Healing *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Cim'Hofal has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Free-Lance Medic (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Cim'Hofal Making Use Of His Four Arms Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Cim'Hofal Crafting A Medkit And Throwing It Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"Just Don't Make Me Carry You Through This" Story Appearances Trivia *Cim'Hofal's creation was inspired by the existence of Ana from Overwatch. Category:A Spaceific Universe